


One of Those Nights

by Neurotic_Jay



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Clark, Dirty Talk, Gym shower sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Bruce, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Slutty Clark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurotic_Jay/pseuds/Neurotic_Jay
Summary: Bruce和Clark在健身房的更衣室里——他们早先刚刚锻炼完。在他们准备洗个澡回宾馆房间的时大致发生了这些事：Clark：不要在这里Bruce！会有人看到我们的。Bruce：*不听*Clark：*埋怨地轻叫，但显然很想要*





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VoileOui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoileOui/gifts).
  * A translation of [One of Those Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239352) by [VoileOui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoileOui/pseuds/VoileOui). 



> 作者的话：很长时间没写了各位！enjoy！
> 
> 译者的话：谢谢作者允许我这种中文不及格的人翻译她的非常火辣的肉！一切优点都属于作者，所有bug或者语句不通全部是译者的错。无beta，请不要客气地各种捉虫！全系列有好多篇都非常非常辣！

“我是不会让你把我按在玻璃窗上干的。”Clark拒绝着，转身走向一个淋浴隔间。在他询问Bruce今晚——他们在法国的最后一晚——想做点什么时，可没有想到自己会得到这个答案。但他们已经约会这么长时间了，他应该早就习惯了Bruce这种下流又难以预测的想象力。

趁着年轻男人还在他能够得到的范围之内，Bruce把Clark腰间的毛巾一把拽了下来。Clark赶紧伸手去抓那条毛巾——但那只是无用功，Bruce早就把毛巾拿到手。他把毛巾铺到长椅上坐下，狡黠地看着Clark。

Clark一手遮住自己的关键部位，一手伸出一根手指冲Bruce摆了摆：“不行，我认得那个表情，坚决不行。无辜的旅客会来用这些淋浴隔间的，他们可用不着看见这个。”

Bruce笑了一声，“无辜的？别管他们了。那我们就在隔间里，我会温柔的。”在说温柔这个词的时候Bruce没忍住笑了一声。在操Clark这件事上他根本不知道温柔这个词怎么拼，这具钢铁之躯能 _承受_ 的住的，Bruce都愿意 _给_ 。

“Bruce，我认真的，不要。”Clark仍然拒绝着，走向Bruce并试图把毛巾从他身下拽出来。从他们所处的环境来看，这条毛巾是唯一一块能把Clark遮蔽一下的布料，在有其他人进来之前他必须拿到它。

Bruce嬉笑着把Clark的手打到一边，他知道Clark已经妥协了，因为这个年轻人可以轻易地把他踹下凳子——但他没有。“你说过你希望在法国的最后一晚对我来说是特殊的一晚。”Bruce故作无辜的话引得Clark虽不情愿但还是轻笑起来。

“你这个年纪是怎么维持这么强的性欲的？”Clark笑着问，带着些对Bruce维持性能力的秘密的真诚的好奇。并不是说他喜欢这样的Bruce！Clark由着Bruce拉着自己坐到他的大腿上，但他仍然知道他们处在半公共场所。所以Bruce只能摸摸他的屁股，他想，还犹豫着要不要允许Bruce做更多。

“就因为这个。”Bruce摇了摇Clark的臀肉说，他的手被Clark的屁股占满了。Clark轻呼，抓住了Bruce的手。“这就是为什么我性欲这么强。”Bruce说完了句子。

“为什么要在这儿？我们的房间就在这栋天杀的楼里！”Clark感觉出Bruce的手正在向他的后穴逼近，于是他果断抓住了Bruce的手腕，皱着眉说，“我的天哪，你有时候真像个小孩一样。”

Bruce毫不掩饰地转转眼睛，回答道：“你有时候真像个小处女一样，而且我可是顺着你的意思休了一周的假，你欠我的。”他冲Clark摆出了一双可怜又无辜的狗狗眼。

Clark扁了扁嘴说：”你真是……下流！我不知道中了什么邪才跟你搞上的！”

Bruce笑了：“一个几天前把我铐住然后像个乖男孩一样拼命骑我的人说我下流。喔，这个乖男孩还说——我只是引用——‘求求你、求Daddy抓住我的屁股，把我死死按在Daddy的大鸡巴上’，你还说我是下流的那一个？嗯？”

Clark放开了自己抓着Bruce手腕的手，转而捂住了自己因为羞涩而通红的脸：“拉奥啊，我是这么说了！”他的声音在手掌里显得闷闷的，“千万别在附近有人的时候跟我提起这个。”

Bruce轻笑：“别担心， _Daddy_ 才不会说出去。”他朝Clark眨眨眼，俯身去尝那诱人而柔软的唇瓣。他从来都尝不够那甜蜜的味道，尤其是现在，它们那么饱满，那么红润，那么诱人。

Clark把身子后仰，偏头躲过了这个吻：“我们要么 _规规矩矩_ 地洗个澡再回去，要么现在就回酒店房间去。”他的额头轻轻地碰上Bruce的。现在Clark特别想就这么狠狠地吻上去，但是不行，他的自制力比Bruce要好。

“你越早答应在随便哪个隔间里好好让你的Daddy爽到，我们就能越早离开这儿。”Bruce无视Clark的建议，趴在他的耳边轻轻说道。他又狠狠掐了一把年轻人圆润的翘屁股，这一次Clark的呻吟声太大以至于他们都有点担心有人会听到。

“好吧。”Clark放弃了，在这种事情上与Bruce争论总是没有用的，“只是一个口交或者用手，不能用后面，说定了？”Clark一边说着，一边沿着Bruce健壮的手臂缓缓抚摸，使年长的男人的呼吸变得粗重且满含情欲。

Bruce的嘴唇轻柔地吻过Clark的脖颈，“说定了。”他说，但是在Clark的身后悄悄交叉起了起自己的手指*。Clark从Bruce身上下来，迅速且毫不迟疑地从Bruce身下抽走了自己的毛巾并围在自己腰间。他冲Bruce做了个手势示意让他先走，Bruce照做了。小记者看到Bruce听了自己的话，松了口气：他可太清楚如果让Bruce跟在他身后会上演什么限制级戏码了。

在他们只在腰上围着浴巾进到淋浴区域时，那里没有任何有第三人的迹象。遵从Clark的指示，他们走到了从最里面数第二个淋浴隔间。这个隔间比其他的都要大一些，里面有一张长凳，就好像这间屋子还有桑拿室的功能。Clark从Bruce身边走开，站到了淋浴喷头下面，等着Bruce环顾完四周。在Bruce把注意力放回他身上后，Clark转身背对着Bruce，把自己围着的浴巾解下来就这么让它掉在地上。然后他弯下腰，暗示性地把毛巾捡起来扔到长凳的最远端。

Clark甚至能感觉到Bruce一边舔着嘴唇一边渴望地盯着他的身体——直白点说，盯着他的屁股。他不慌不忙地轻巧地转身直到自己面朝Bruce：“在长凳上，还是站着？”他问，略微有点脸红。他从来没像现在这样觉得自己像个应招女。

Bruce没有回答，但却带着玩味的笑容接近了他。发现自己被Bruce的身形所投下的阴影整个儿罩起来时Clark向后退了一步，Bruce则伸手环住了Clark的胯部往自己的方向拉。年轻一些的男人马上意识到了Bruce根本没打算遵守他们的约定，他提醒Bruce：“ **_不，说好了不用后面_ ** 。”

年长的男人掐了掐Clark的屁股，缓缓舔舐着他的耳朵：“我知道……就让我 _摸摸你_ 。”他扯了个谎。

Clark犹豫了一下，还是顺从地转身面对墙。他稍稍弯了弯腰，把屁股向Bruce打开，同时他自己的阴茎也开始逐渐变硬。他垂下头听着Bruce不平稳的呼吸，感受着他的触摸。Bruce很快就不满足于只是按揉着Clark的下身，他拎起一瓶沐浴露，啪地把盖子打开，把柔滑的沐浴液涂到自己挺立的阴茎上**。

“Bruce？”Clark轻轻喊他。

“嗯？”Bruce目不转睛地盯着Clark两股间的小洞，把他的身体贴上年轻人的。他的阴茎正好插在Clark的臀瓣之间，Bruce缓缓抽送了几下，挑逗着Clark。

“呃啊……”Clark沉浸在这奇妙的触感之中，呻吟了起来。“有个天杀的人在看着我们呢！”他终于组织好了语言。他试着把身子向后靠贴紧Bruce使他没法继续抽送，但这个动作反倒像是鼓励着Bruce越发放肆地侵略。喔，Clark不得不承认自己要爽上天了，但他真的很在意那个正在偷看的神秘人。

Bruce暂停了下身的动作，抬起头去验证Clark的话。没错，有个男人就站在距离他们五个隔间的地方，距离太远了看不清楚男人的脸，但毫无疑问的，那个人正在朝这边看。Bruce轻笑：“噢，现在我们有了一个观众。”

Clark急促地喘着气，等待着Bruce带着他远离那变态的视线，但Bruce另有想法。他重新按住Clark的身体，把自己的的左腿挤进Clark分开的的两腿之间。Clark过了好一会儿才反应过来Bruce的动作，但这时他已经无法从Bruce的掌控下脱身了。

“我们要给他来一场表演吗？”Bruce的嗓音沙哑低沉，Clark完全无法抗拒这样的音调。在Clark能给出回复之前，Bruce飞快地把Clark的臀瓣朝两边分开，把自己湿润的阴茎头部塞进了Clark股间褶皱的小洞。Clark尖锐地吸了口气又开口抗议，但是他弓起的后背和恋恋不舍地吸着Bruce不松口的小洞传递着相反的信息。

“Bruce？求你了……我们……我们说好的……”Clark啜泣着蠕动身体，在Bruce不顾他的抗议把阴茎整个塞进他的洞里去的时候呛咳着呻吟。把龟头放进Clark的小洞里还不那么容易，但Bruce做到之后，Clark的内壁就紧吸着它不放，简直是把剩余部分自己吞进去的。

整根没入之后Bruce给了Clark一点时间来适应，手指轻抚着Clark的腰线安慰着他。“看，我在你里面的时候我们就从不吵架。”他清晰地感觉到Clark在他身下绷紧身子，Clark急促且不稳的呼吸暴露了他的渴望。

“在我改变主意之前，闭上你的嘴！”Clark强装威严地小声说。他开始在Bruce粗长的阴茎上来回磨蹭，甚至都能感受到阴茎上面的凸起的血管。这一切都告诉Bruce：他准备好了。

Bruce有一搭没一搭地配合着Clark摆动着的屁股，忍不住笑了出来：“我就知道你想要这个，欲求不满的小荡妇。”

Clark咬紧牙关忍住了一声呻吟，“你最好马上开始好好操我，把我干到忘记在这事儿完了以后要把你的脑袋拧下来。”他嘶哑着声音说。喔这感觉 _太好了_ ，他 _当然_ 想要这个。Bruce把他填的满满的，每次都撞到他体内麻痒难忍的一点，但还有一小部分的他仍然生着气：Bruce挖了坑等他往里跳！而且还有人看着他们呢！

Bruce握住Clark的胯部，有那么一会儿他就站着不动，看着Clark饥渴地在他的阴茎上来回磨蹭。在给了这个年轻人足够的“我占据着主动权”的幻觉之后，Bruce伸出一只手悄悄沿着Clark的身体来到他的肩膀上抓紧，没浪费一点时间，他马上开始摆动腰部来回抽插。Bruce特别确保了他们的身体使劲撞击在一起时发出响亮的啪啪声，这声音回荡在这个 _几乎是空着_ 的淋浴室里。

Clark泄露出了几声尖叫，但大多时间还保持着安静。“Daddy喜欢吵闹的小男孩儿，”Bruce不满地在他耳边压低声音缓缓地说，“让我听见你的声音。”

Clark咬紧下唇忍住了一声呻吟，他全盘接受Bruce的冲撞，却拒绝发出声音。他是忍住了——直到年长的男人毫无预警地朝他屁股上扇了一巴掌。“啊！”Clark喊出声。一旦开始发出声音他就再也忍不住了，起初他的呻吟还是低沉的软软的，但落在他屁股上的巴掌把他的呻吟声不断推高。现在他简直就是在尖锐地抽泣了，一边哽咽一边努力适应Bruce的节奏。这快感太超过，他在凌乱的呼吸之间胡言乱语，偶尔冒出几声 _就是这样_ ， _还要_ 和 _我的天哪_ 。Bruce加快了速度，Clark突然发现他正踮着脚，使那根令人欲仙欲死的阴茎进得更深。Bruce也发现了这一点，于是他稍微弯了弯膝盖，让Clark能够整只脚着地。Clark大声呻吟着，仿佛想对Bruce的善解人意表达感谢，但他只能稳住自己，感受着Bruce把他的小洞撑大，屁股填满。

Bruce换了个姿势，不再抽插而是把整根阴茎塞在Clark的屁股里磨蹭的时候Clark开始真正地哭起来，大滴大滴的泪珠挂在他的睫毛上。Bruce就快到了，但他还不打算就这样结束。他蹭了一会儿之后开始朝Clark的前列腺进攻，故意在敏感点旁边用龟头轻轻磨蹭，或是转动胯部让头部碾过那个小点。Clark在他身下颤抖着哭，用那种破碎又饥渴的语调恳求更多时Bruce毫不迟疑地满足了他，精准地撞向前列腺就像要把那里磨平一般。

“我……啊……B我要射了……”年轻人颤抖得如同风中落叶，他经受不住如此猛烈的高潮，腿都软了，大腿根部不受控制着抽搐着，无法承受自己和Bruce的重量。Bruce马上接住他，把阴茎狠狠捅进Clark的小洞直到阴囊撞上屁股。Clark再也没法承受更多快感了，他爽得眼珠快要翻到后脑勺，马上就要被操翻过去了。

如果说Bruce只是 _享受_ Clark充满情欲的呻吟，那么他简直 _爱死了_ Clark叫喊着射精的景色。Clark抽噎着呻吟，间杂着几声尖叫，就这么高潮了，都不用Bruce碰一碰他的阴茎。Bruce甚至有点惊讶他就这么旁若无人地在公共场合尖叫高潮。射干净最后一点东西的Clark向后倒在Bruce身上，借着高潮余韵扭动屁股，喃喃着赞美着Bruce的阴茎有多么大，把他操得有多么爽。Bruce听着他下流淫荡的赞美之词，从喉咙里发出几声低吼。他用手撑着墙把Clark牢牢圈在自己怀里，把主动权让给Clark，看着他像个小婊子一样在他的阴茎上扭动。喔，天真纯洁的Clark Kent，在自己怀里边高潮边淫荡地祈求，还有人在看着。多来这么几次就好了。

Bruce的小男友终于支撑不住了。Clark的肠道紧紧吸住Bruce，使他进的更深。“B，为我射出来……”他转头看着Bruce命令道。Bruce没让他失望，最后一下狠狠顶进Clark潮湿火热的小洞，把内壁涂满了精液。他高潮的样子那么性感以至于Clark盯着他脸上绷紧的肌肉入了迷，喔，如果可以废话他简直可以永远这样盯着Bruce高潮时脸颊上划过的汗珠。Bruce低吼着，任由Clark脱离他的掌控转身，手臂环住他的脖颈迎接他的高潮。

“没错就是这样……Bruce……都射在我里面！”Clark环住他的手臂紧了紧。Bruce抓住Clark的腰用力往下按，让他的后穴把自己射出的东西全部吃了进去——然后是另一发。随着射精，Bruce感到一阵甜美的颤栗随着高潮的愉悦从他的阴茎传遍全身。最后一点精液也射出去后他由着自己倒在Clark的身上，在那里停留了一会儿，感受着Clark急促的呼吸。

过了一分钟，Clark开始哼哼唧唧地在他身下扭动，Bruce的阴茎开始在他体内软下去。Clark试图把自己撑起来让Bruce拔出去，但Bruce制住了他。年长些的男人抓住Clark的腰侧站直，朝着那个仍在看着的男人投去警告的一瞥。那个神秘的偷窥狂终于决定开溜——当他看到Bruce的眼神之后。

Clark皱眉——他把那个变态给忘了，“噢不！他看了个全的？”他又开始害羞，但起码不在生Bruce的气。爽翻了过后的Clark无论如何都没法装出生气的样子，但他喜欢这个并不代表他以后还会同意这样做。

“Clark……你去当个色情明星也肯定是 _极品_ 。”Bruce开始调戏他。

“不，我要去做个站街男，”Clark语带讽刺，“想让我骑你的话，鸡巴越大收费越低。”他暗示性地朝Bruce撅撅嘴。

Bruce挑起一边眉毛，有点惊讶Clark不同于平常的挑逗的回复，”你当然会定这么个规矩，”他无声地笑起来，“你知道，如果是我看到你被人操，我也会站在那儿看完全程的。”他又调戏了一句，开始把自己的阴茎退出来。

Clark坏笑起来点并了点头，“我确实有点想知道，如果有一天你走进来发现我正在挨别人操，会是什么反应。”就在他说出这话的同时，Bruce一下子重新把自己的阴茎捅回他的小洞，使劲把他重新抵在墙上。Clark尖锐地吸了口气，感受到自己被重新塞得满满的。

“我会很生气，”Bruce诚实回答，他的语气严肃，带着Clark只在他作为蝙蝠侠时才能听到的紧张感，“这个屁股是 _我的_ ，Clark。”Bruce贴着Clark的耳朵呼吸，并开始缓缓把自己的阴茎抽出来，看着他的精液顺着Clark被操得彻底的洞里流出来。“感觉到了吗？”他对Clark耳语，引起Clark的一阵颤抖。 _哦是的Daddy我感觉到了_ ，他想要呻吟，但最后只是在内心里希望能再来一轮。

啪！Clark的屁股承受了狠狠的一巴掌。“这个屁股是我的，我标记了。”Bruce低吼。Clark发出小猫咪一样的叫声，Bruce这种少见的占有欲总是让他晕头转向沉浸其中。Bruce把他们头顶的花洒打开并让Clark翻了个身，一转过来Clark就急切地吻上了Bruce的嘴唇，热烈地传递着使Bruce安心的气息：他永远是Bruce的。

当他们终于分开来，Bruce真诚地望向Clark的眼睛，嘴唇贴着嘴唇轻声说：“我爱你。”

Clark吸了一口气，就好像自己是刚刚被求婚的女孩子，“这是你第一次主动这样说Bruce！”

Bruce皱了皱眉：“真的？”

“没错！”

“我们在一起的每时每刻我都在脑海里这样说，相信我。”

Clark有点害羞地笑了：“哦，我怎么会不相信你？”

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> *在许下诺言的时候食指和中指交叉叠放意为自己不会遵守这个诺言。  
> **译者知道这不太科学但是作者是这样写的……为了自己的身体健康请勿模仿喔。
> 
> 译者最后有话要说：最后流露真情译者差点萎掉，果然还是比较适合翻译pwp，有推文请各种砸向译者！谢谢观看，请大家有秩序地下车！


End file.
